TERRIBLE OBSESIÓN
by she's having fun
Summary: No era bueno, lo sabía, y ya había dejado de importarme. Era un completo egoísta y no me importa llegar a los límites con tal de obtener mi objetivo... ella, mi terrible obsesión
1. prologo

**AVISO:** Card Captor Sakura no es de mi propiedad, sus personajes pertenecen a CLAMP. Yo solo los utilizo al adaptarlos a esta historia cuya autoría si me atribuyo

* * *

**TERRIBLE OBSESION**

_No era bueno, lo sabia, y ya había dejado de importarme. Era un completo egoísta y no me importa llegar a los límites con tal de obtener mi objetivo... Ella, mi terrible obsesión._

**PROLOGO**

La luz no entraba a mi despacho. El ambiente soterrado y el aire claustrofóbico eran mi única compañía en aquel cuarto oscuro del cual he hecho mi refugio. En soledad todo es un poco mas claro para mí. Era dueño de mi mismo.

No era bueno, lo sabia, y ya había dejado de importarme. Era un completo egoísta y no me importaba llegar a los límites con tal de obtener mi objetivo.

La vida me había llevado a ser el hombre roto que era hoy. Con cada perdida, con cada falta, y hasta con cada exceso, me había convertido en un bastando sin escrúpulos del cual todos temen.

Y lo peor, había comenzado a gustarme…

Podía sentir la euforia recorrer mis venas, y sin embargo, solo mostraba una sonrisa carente de total sentimiento.

Esperaba. Minutos, quizás segundos para que fujitaka Kinomoto atravesara la puerta y su repugnante presencia apareciera frente a mi. me pertenecía, lo tenía amarrado de manos y pies y lo aprovecharía de la mejor manera.

Dos toques en la puerta llamaron mi atención. Mi ansiedad se disparó, aunque mi rostro no de muestras de ello.

—Pase—mi voz salió autoritaria, y me sorprendió que no se transparente la emoción que invadía mi ser.

Le imagen de un hombre acabado y burdo se materializó frente a mi. Fujitaka no era nada, quizás apenas escoria viva. Un bastando con suerte que había heredado una buena porción de tierra que lindaban con mi terreno, un alcohólico más en tomoheda, un adicto al juego al cual estaba a punto de joder.

Caminó de forma brusca y tomó asiento en el sillón frente a mi, rápidamente el olor a ron barato invadió mis fosas nasales haciendome entrecerrar los ojos con desagrado hacia su dirección, aquel vulgar hombre se hace pequeño bajo mi mirada.

—¿te he invitado a que tomes asiento?—pregunté con voz monocorde. Y me enorgullezco de saber que estoy hiriendo su orgullo de hombre de pueblo, lo disfruto, había algo en ello que me hace sentir poderoso.

Intentó pararse con rapidez, pero agité mi mano con desinterés para quitarle importancia al asunto.

—¿sabe por que esta aquí, señor Kinomoto?—pregunté con burla, y es que el idiota que tenía al frente hacía mucho que había dejado de ser conocido como un caballero.

El asintió con toda la reticencia de un hombre cuyo orgullo había sido herido y su mirada me mostró el odio que como el cobarde que era no se atrevería a materializar en palabras.

—quiere hablar de la deuda que tengo con usted, señor Li.

Sonreí.

—espero que tenga una buena prepuesta, no quiero tener que verme obligado a adueñarme de su propiedad.

—no creo que debemos llevar este problema hacia esa dirección. Vera señor Li, si usted extendiera el plazo para poder pagar mi deuda yo podría conseguir el dine…

Le hice callar levantando mi mano.

—yo no doy segundas oportunidades, fujitaka. De ser así no podría mantener mi fortuna como hasta el momento.

—pero puedo conseguir el dinero, solo necesito algo de tiempo.

—tiempo que no te daré, no es rentable confiar el la palabra de un alcohólico o en la de un adicto al juego, en su caso, ambas cosas…

Le vi apretar sus puños y por un instante pensé que se abalanzaría sobre mí.

—pero es ridículo pensar que lograría conseguir esa cantidad de dinero en tan poco tiempo.

—entonces no debió apostar lo que no tenía. Hoy ha terminado el plazo de un mes que le di para pagar su deuda, a no ser que ponga sobre este escritorio la cantidad acordada, mañana a primera hora me verá en su casa apropiándome de lo que por ley me pertenece, y créame, disfrutaré cada segundo que dure el desalojo.

Aquel era mi juego, infligir temor, demostrarle que mi poder estaba por encima de cualquier cosa y luego, ir a por lo que realmente buscaba… Su entupida propiedad no me interesaba en lo más mínimo, el tenía algo mucho más interesante que unas cuantas hectáreas de tierra.

—piense en mi esposa señor Li, esta enferma, una noticia así podría matarla—rogó Fujitaka, avalándose de la enfermedad de su esposa para causar mi lastima. En aquel momento sentí más asco que nunca hacia el.

—si usted no pensó en ella antes de poner en riesgo sus bienes, por que habría de importarme a mi—razoné de forma cínica. Y me acomodé mejor sobre mi caro asiento de cuero negro, tras mi escritorio.

—no puede hacer esto, tiene que haber una forma de poder alargar el plazo—la desesperación se marcaba en su mirada, y ni por un instante sentí compasión de el. La sonrisa cínica se agrandó en mi cara al prever como se darían las cosas.

—puede que la haya—dije con fingido desinterés, mi incliné un poco hacia adelante y lo observé detenidamente.—aunque no se si este dispuesto a acceder a mis deseos.

—haré lo que sea, lo que sea con tal de no perder mis tierras.

Yo asentí, saboreando con antelación mis próximas palabras. Volví recargarme sobre mi sillón y dije

—quiero una garantía, algo que me asegure que no saldrá corriendo a la primera oportunidad.

—puede tomar lo que quiera, solo dígame.

Lo observé detenidamente disfrutando de cómo la desesperación lo hacía actuar de manera tan complaciente. Alargo mi pausa por el mero placer de ver su angustia crecer con cada segundo que se alarga el silencio en mi oscuro despacho.

—Quiero a Sakura—dije por fin, y disfruté casi de manera enfermiza mencionar cada silaba que componía el nombre de su hija.—yo la hago mi esposa, y a cambio podrás tomar el tiempo que quieras para pagar lo que me debes—concluí.

Fue su oportunidad de dedicarme una profunda mirada, como si quisiera examinarme.—entonces es cierto lo que dicen en el pueblo, que esta encaprichado con mi hija—dice después de un rato con un atisbo de sonrisa bailando en sus labios, creyendo que con eso obtiene algún poder sobre mi.

La sonrisa cínica vuelve a adueñarse de mis labios, y con un orgullo que realmente no siento le recalco:

—no estoy encaprichado, me obsesiona ella—y odiaba no estar mintiendo porque esto me hacía todavía más vulnerable.

Sakura Kinomoto había sido mi obsesión desde que hacía dos años atrás había llegado al pueblo justo unos días después de la muerte del padre de fujitaka. Era hermosa, la cosita más bonita en todo aquel pueblucho que prácticamente era de mi propiedad. Todo en ella me llamaba, el aire de inocencia que desprendía, su belleza irreal, y hasta aquel dejo de temor que había en su mirada las pocas veces que me había permitido evidenciar mi interés por ella.

Todos lo sabían, sabían que la quería para mi, de mi propiedad, por eso nadie intentaba acercarse a ella.

Y ella?, ella también lo sabia, y parecía repudiar todo de mi.

Lo peor era que eso solo alimentaba mi obsesión enfermiza. Una alquimia entre mi deseo por ella, y el odio que me provocaba su rechazo.

Y si esta era la única forma que tenía para adueñarme de ella, entonces lo haría.

Me acomodé en mi asiento y me dispuse a dar mi ultimátum.

—piénsalo, fujitaka. Tú obtienes el plazo que ansías y yo la obtengo a ella.

El silencio volvió a adueñarse de la habitación. Y no sentí ansiedad porque sabía de antemano cual sería su repuesta.

—bien, acepto…

Dijo por fin. Y yo me dividí en dos sentimientos totalmente contradictorios. El placer de saber que ella me pertenecía. Y el terror de entender de que así como yo me había apropiado de ella, Fujitaka pudo haberla entregado fácilmente a cualquier otro.


	2. EL Y UN SENTIMIENTO

**AVISO:** Card Captor Sakura no es de mi propiedad, sus personajes pertenecen a CLAMP. Yo solo los utilizo al adaptarlos a esta historia cuya autoría si me atribuyo

* * *

**TERRIBLE OBSESION**

_No era bueno, lo sabia, y ya había dejado de importarme. Era un completo egoísta y no me importa llegar a los límites con tal de obtener mi objetivo... Ella, mi terrible obsesión._

**Capitulo 1: El y un sentimiento**

La noche posterior había sido un verdadero infierno para Syaoran Li… soñó con ella, con Sakura.

Con sus ojos temerosos, su presencia inmaculada y la tímida sonrisa que le había negado casi adrede, como si con eso quisiera alejarlo y sin saber que solo provocaba que su deseo de poseerla aumentara.

En la noche, en medio de un sueño tormentoso a sabiendas de que la tenía en sus manos, la certeza de que esto solo la haría más lejana logró despertarlo con el pulso acelerado y un sentimiento que no lo había embargado en años.

Y odió toda aquella situación.

Odió tener que hacer todo lo que hacía para poder obtener un poco de ella, odió saber que alguien de quien había recibido tan poco, podía ejercer un control tan grande sobre su propio accionar. y mas odió que aun estando consciente de que su deseo por ella lo hacía débil, era lo suficientemente estúpido e irracional como para no dar marcha atrás y poseerla.

Abrumado por su abrupto despertar y estando seguro de que le sería imposible volver a conciliar el sueño, había saltado de la cama en pleno amanecer deseoso de encontrar algo en que ocupar su cerebro para sacarla de su cabeza.

Vistió las mismas ropas que había usado durante el día anterior y bajó las escaleras estruendosamente, consciente de estar completamente solo en aquella gran casona de tintes barrocos, demasiado suntuosa y desentonada con el muy pequeño y aburrido pueblo de Tomoeda.

Intentó refugiarse en su despacho, pero el silencio brumoso que allí reinaba logró ponerle los pelos de punta.

Y fue así queahogado por un extraño sentimiento de asfixia había salido de casa despavorido y había caminado, sin dirección alguna, los vastos terrenos que eran de su propiedad.

¡Debo parecer un loco! Pensó ¿me estaré convirtiendo en uno?

La agitación en su pecho parecía no querer disminuir mientras su cerebro lo torturaba rememorando la expresión inocente y temerosa de Sakura cuando estaba en su presencia. ¿Qué era aquello? ¿Qué va mal conmigo?

Pero el no podía entenderlo, en algún punto de su vida, y preso de la soledad tremenda a la que había sido condenado, Syaoran Li había olvidado lo que era sentir.

No lograba comprender que aquello que lo ahogaba era el remordimiento…

No todavía…


	3. LOS JUEGOS CRUELES DE UN NIÑO SOLITARIO

**AVISO:** Card Captor Sakura no es de mi propiedad, sus personajes pertenecen a CLAMP. Yo solo los utilizo al adaptarlos a esta historia cuya autoría si me atribuyo

* * *

**TERRIBLE OBSESION**

_No era bueno, lo sabia, y ya había dejado de importarme. Era un completo egoísta y no me importa llegar a los límites con tal de obtener mi objetivo... Ella, mi terrible obsesión._

**Capitulo 2: LOS JUEGOS CRUELES DE UN NIÑO SOLITARIO 1**

Dos semanas más tarde Syaoran Li se encontró frente a la limpia y colorida residencia Kinomoto.

Dos semanas terribles en las que la extraña agitación y el vacío en su estomago lo habían torturado hasta desfallecer y a las que erróneamente había confundido con la euforia de saber que la pequeña chica le pertenecía.

¡Pobre chico!...

La soledad de su niñez había condicionado el presente de un hombre cruel y cínico que iba por el mundo con su caminar irreverente y su deseo de no sentir. 28 años de un andar errado en los que se autoflagelaba ante cualquier signo de lo que el pensaba le hacía débil y con el cual había consolidado su aislamiento del mundo.

El camino hasta la puerta se le hizo demasiado largo y dos toques en la misma fueron retardados por el peso de sus manos temblorosas.

_¡Contrólate! No seas absurdo Syaoran Li._

Pero cualquier reprimenda murió ante la imagen de ella frente a el. Con un delicado vestido blanco y su melena larga color miel cayendo sobre sus hombros. El deseo irrefrenable de tocarla se hizo presente en él. _¡No seas ridículo! ¡No seas ridículo!_

La mirada verde de ella entre temerosa y desconfiada fue suficiente para regresarlo a la realidad abruptamente, no supo por que aquello le sentó tan mal.

—¿Señor Li?—la sorpresa en ella era evidente.

Y el lo supo…

_¡Maldito viejo! Se lo advertí, le dije que le daba dos jodidas semanas para que hablara con ella y no le dijo, ¡NO LE DIJO!_

Él, que no estaba acostumbrado a que las cosas no se hicieran como decía, pudo sentir su enojo surgir con la fuerza de mil tormentas. Quiso echar todo para atrás, joder al estúpido de Fujitaka de una buena vez y dejarlo en la calle revolcándose en miseria. Sin embargo, se quedó allí, plantado frente a la chica, y sin la suficiente voluntad como para renunciar a tenerla…

—Sakura— pronunció, reconcentrado su mirada en la chica, y sin saber como interpretar el leve temblor que recorrió el cuerpo de ella ante su voz.

La castaña estaba aterrada, como siempre que lo tenía en frente, había algo en el que hacía que las alarmas en su cabeza saltaran estruendosamente. Más allá de las cosas terribles que todos hablaban sobre el… hijo bastardo y único heredero del difunto Hien Li, más allá del pasado horroroso que todo Tomoeda comentaba con el morbo de gente de pueblo pequeño. Los ojos color oro de él le hablaban de un hombre de carácter tormentoso que ocultaba sus instintos bajo una mascara de frialdad.

Sakura Kinomoto, chica despistada de solo 20 años, no se escapaba del influjo poderoso que la sola presencia de un metro ochenta y ocho de él causaba, Algo irreprimible que hacía que fuera imposible ignorarlo, pero de lo que irremediablemente deseaba huir.

—¿l le puedo ayudar en algo?—tartamudeó mientras preguntaba, en un intento desesperado por acabar con todo aquello, de escabullirse de la estampa arrogante e inexpresiva que el mostraba.

—busco a tu a padre.

—¿eh?

—tu padre, Fujitaka, ¿se encuentra?—preguntó Syaoran con impaciencia, y ella asintió algo desconcertada, ¿bajo que circunstancia el señor Li y alguien como su padre podían tener algo que tratar?

—¿no me invitas a pasar?—preguntó esta vez con burla mientras una sus perfectas y pobladas cejas se elevaba, causando que ella enrojeciera y desviara su mirada avergonzada hasta el pulcro suelo. El castaño no supo por que aquella reacción de parte de ella logró hacer que su estomago se retorciera, _¡GRACIA! _Pensó, siempre le había parecido divertido intimidar a las personas.

Pero no estaba del todo seguro.

—lo siento—susurró ella, mientras daba un paso atrás sin levantar su mirada del suelo. —pase .

El asintió sin pronunciar palabra alguna, la incomodidad de ella no se le hizo grata, es más, la agitación extraña en su pecho que lo había perseguido en las últimas semanas pareció intensificarse. Caminó con premura y al pasar a su lado inhaló imperceptiblemente el olor que ella desprendía, algo en su propio accionar le hizo sentirse inusualmente avergonzado.

Caminaron en completo silencio y al llegar a la pequeña y refinada sala le invitó a tomar asiento en uno de los inmaculados muebles blancos que decoraban el lugar.

—espere un momento, iré por mi padre—la voz de la chica se mantuvo en tono bajo, y el sintió un extraño desazón ante la evidente necesidad de ella de escapar. Sus ojos dorados siguieron su huida a lo largo del camino hasta que desapareció de su vista. Su mirada viajo al decorado delicado de las paredes en un tono crema y amarillo pastel, y Syaoran Li se encontró pensando que en todo aquello estaba la mano delicada de Sakura, algunos retratos de paisajes estaban repartidos perfectamente en el lugar y se extrañó ante la ausencia de la mas mínima fotografía, aunque la falta no hacía el ambiente menos cálido y entrañable.

—señor Li— reconoció la voz de Fujitaka llamarlo, y al posar su mirada en él le pareció que la imagen vulgar de aquel hombre desentonaba con lo acogedor del lugar.

Syaoran asintió como único saludo, mientras sus ojos, como si tuvieran vida propia viajaban a la chica que llegaba de forma tímida tras su padre.

—Me retiro—dijo ella, nuevamente en voz baja, comenzando a salir del lugar.

—Espera, Sakura, esto te concierne también—exclamó Fujitaka.

Los ojos esmeraldas de la chica viajaron curiosos e interrogantes de su padre al visitante.

—No – interrumpió Li. —Deseo hablar contigo primero—su voz tomó un matiz tenso.

Fujitaka asintió y Sakura, imitando la acción de su padre, huyó de la sala casi despavoridamente. Cuando Syaoran creyó que la chica se había alejado lo suficiente como paro no escuchar, habló:

—recuerdo haberte dado dos semanas para que hablaras con ella.

—pensé que sería mejor si se lo decía en tu presencia.

—joder, Fujitaka, evidentemente pensar no es lo tuyo. Parece que has olvidado quien tiene el control aquí, limítate a hacer lo que te ordeno, no hagas que se agote la poca paciencia que tengo, porque no lo pensaré dos veces para dejarte en la calle, no tientes tu suerte.

Fujitaka estaba que hervía de furia, _¡maldito mocoso creído! _Si no fuera porque tenía en sus manos las jodidas escrituras de las tierras, ya lo habría mandado a freír espárragos.

—no entiendo por que se preocupa tanto, ella no puede decir que no—y Syaoran sintió cierta desconfianza ante el tono cavernoso en que fueron pronunciadas aquellas palabras.

El rostro de la chica frente a ellos era expectante y curioso.

Años atrás, En el mundo rosa que Sakura Kinomoto había estado acostumbrada a vivir bajo el cuidado de su madre, era prácticamente impensable creer que su padre podía actuar en contra de su bienestar. Sin embargo, la vida había seguido su curso, y le había empujado a crecer de manera abrupta.

Nunca tuvo una gran relación con Fujitaka, la imagen fantasmal de él se perdía entre las brumas de un recuerdo infantil que fácilmente solo existía por lo mucho que alguna vez anheló su presencia. De alguna manera, aun estando cerca, su padre se hizo un personaje lejano y amado de manera idealizada, por el retrato ficticio que Nadeshiko había hecho de él para justificar su ausencia.

Una noticia y todo había cambiado…

Su madre tenia un corazón que se marchitaba, a los 17, a Sakura se le había sido arrancado su mundo ideal. El deterioro tortuoso y lento de su madre llegó para hacer evidente el desentendimiento de su padre, y por primera vez la chica fue consciente del hombre egoísta y cruel que él era.

Fue doloroso… y lo amaba, y se consoló pensando que dentro de todo aquello que el era, quizás también la amaba a ella.

Pero Fujitaka estaba demasiado podrido. Dos años atrás habían tenido que huir de las deudas que él había dejado en Kioto mientras incurría en el mundo de los vicios. Para ese entonces, el padre de Fujitaka, otro personaje lejano en su vida, acababa de morir y le había dejado a su hijo los terrenos que le habían visto crecer.

Fue así como llegaron a Tomoeda, aquel viejo pueblo que no tenía las Condiciones para tratar una enfermedad tan avanzada como la de su madre. La pequeña fortuna que su abuelo dejó había servido para consentir las aficiones corruptas de su padre, pero él no hizo nada para ayudarla a ella, a nadeshiko… su esposa, cuya enfermedad parecía empeorar con el correr de los segundo.

Y aun herida ante el desalmado actuar de su padre, Sakura lo amaba… lo amaba con la fuerza de toda una vida idealizándolo.

Pero no era suficiente, porque el la hería, y ella lo amaba… lo amaba.

Aquel día Fujitaka había matado cualquier posibilidad de aferrarse a un mundo utópico y deseado.

_¡Me vendió! No valgo nada para el, no le importo._

Syaoran Li miraba todo desde su altura arrogarte e inexpresiva.

Y ella lo aceptó, seres horrorosos habitaban en el mundo, su padre era muestra de ellos, y Syaoran Li por igual.

—Lo haces de nuevo, padre –las lagrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas—vuelves a disponer de mi vida como si tuvieras derecho a hacerlo.

—No seas llorona—dijo Fujitaka con fastidio.

—no lo consiento padre, que se lo lleve todo, no me importa, no entraré en esto solo para que puedas seguir jugado.

—Mocosa desagradecida—la mano grande y callosa de Fujitaka se elevó con intención de estamparse en el rostro de porcelana de Sakura, pero el golpe no llegó, Syaoran Li, quien había casi olfateado la intención del hombre detuvo el golpe en pleno camino.

—no te atrevas, Fujitaka, llego a enterarme de que le has puesto un dedo encima y te jodo sin más miramientos—ira pura y demencial reflejaba el rostro de Li, Sakura se quedó impávida ante aquella reacción.—ya lo oíste, no esta de acuerdo—Syaoran Li se prestaba a ser cruel.—mañana mismo vengo y tomo lo que me pertenece.

Fujitaka quedó estático ante aquello-¿puede ser más cruel niña? ¿Le harías eso a tu pobre madre?—habló motivado por la desesperación y supo que había dado resultado al ver a su hija cerrar los ojos con pesadez

Sintió horror ante el resultado que podía traer esa noticia para su madre.

—lo haré—susurró la chica entrecortada y llorosamente, y pese a todo aquello Syaoran Li no sintió satisfacción, aun con todo su cinismo y aun habiendo aceptado de su propio egoísmo, la respuesta de ella no lo dejó satisfecho.

**Hola, digo humilde y tímidamente tras mi larga ausencia.**

**Lamento mucho haber hecho esperar tanto a quienes desde el prologo le dieron follow a mi pequeña creación. Mi computadora había muerto y era desgastador intentar escribir en mi tablet…**

**La historia no se ha detenido, ha seguido desarrollándose en una vieja libreta de la cual he dependido hasta el momento. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, y prometo intentar actualizar tan pronto como me sea posible.**

**Ojala su enojo no sea tan grande como para dejar de leerme.**


	4. LOS JUEGOS CRUELES DE UN NIÑO SOLITARIO2

**AVISO:** Card Captor Sakura no es de mi propiedad, sus personajes pertenecen a CLAMP. Yo solo los utilizo al adaptarlos a esta historia cuya autoría si me atribuyo

* * *

**TERRIBLE OBSESION**

_No era bueno, lo sabia, y ya había dejado de importarme. Era un completo egoísta y no me importa llegar a los límites con tal de obtener mi objetivo... Ella, mi terrible obsesión._

**Capitulo 3: LOS JUEGOS CRUELES DE UN NIÑO SOLITARIO 2**

Las palabras se habían deslizado por sus labios con una facilidad escalofriante.

Lo haré- había pronunciado, siendo el temor de que todo aquello afectara a su madre más grande que que su amor propio.

Lo sabía… Sakura era consciente de haber accedido a prácticamente venderse. Y sin embargo, dada la naturaleza de todo aquello, no concebía otra respuesta, no mientras la salud de su madre dependiera de la misma.

Sentada allí, sobre el sofá blanco que decoraba la instancia, escuchaba los escabrosos detalles de todo aquello.

El desagrado se acumulaba en su estomago mientras observaba con impotencia como su padre y aquel hombre hacían de su vida un negocio que trataban de forma indiferente y calculada. Hablaban de ella como si no estuviera allí, sin darle la más mínima importancia a su presencia. ¡Pero que más daba! Era algo a lo que ella había contribuido con su silencio, no importaba cuanto quisiera gritar y echar todo para atrás, la imagen decadente de su madre se posaba en su cabeza haciendo que su voz muriera en su garganta y que sus manos se cerraran en puños temblorosos ante la impotencia de saberse el peón de un juego macabro y egoísta.

Había conseguido estrangular sus sollozos, aun cuando las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas de manera incontrolable. Tomó aire y lo botó logrando que sonara como un quejido ahogado y lastimero y se maldijo a si misma por mostrar lo mucho que todo aquello le afectaba.

Se obligó a levantar la mirada que se había mantenido fija en el piso desde que había hablado por ultima vez. Los ojos dorados de aquel hombre la observaban con una inexpresividad que lograba helarle la sangre, causando que se estremeciera con violencia.

-Nadie está poniendo un arma en tu cabeza para obligarte a entrar en esto. Si tanto te desagrada mi propuesta no tienes que aceptarla- La voz de LI sonó grave y cavernosa y sakura tuvo la impresión de notar cierto tono de molestia por el modo en que había pronunciado las palabras.

no... estaba siendo orillada a hacerlo por una fuerza mucho más poderasa que un arma amenazando su vida...

-lo siento- murmuró estranguladamente, obligandose a no desviar su mirada de la estampa arrogante e imponente que el era. Pero solo consiguió que un gesto exasperado se apoderada del rostro del hombre.

-no hay gran ciencia en lo que propongo. Tu pasarias a ser mi... garantía, por ponerle un nombre. Estarías conmigo por el tiempo que tu padre tarde en saldar la deudar que tiene.

Pero aquellas palabras lejos de dejarla tranquila solo conseguían hacer de ella un manojo de nervios. Aquel "estarías conmigo" representaba una gama de posibilidades que no estaba despuesta afrontar, cada una mas aterradora que la anterior.

Y es que la inocencia no la hacía tonta, pese a todo y aunque quisiera ignorarlo, Sakura creía entender lo que se escondía tras aquella mirada dorada que la observaba descaradamente. Sus expresivos ojos verdes observaron ofuscados al hombre frente a ella.

sintió que se le cortaba el aire al observar la expresion de el.

una mirada...

Sus ojos dorados y vacios la barrieron de arriba hacia abajo de forma indiscreta. La mirada ambarina se detuvo en los ojos verde de la chica por unos segundos que parecieron eternos, y luego, como si hubiera adivinado sus pensamientos, miró hacia un lado dejando entrever una sonrisa burlona y sarcastica como quien había escuchado un mal chiste.

Se sintió tan poca cosa en aquel momento...

Completamente menospreciada. Y llegó a la conclusión de que había sido ridiculo de su parte pensar que aquel hombre podía tener algun interes oculto en ella.

tonta sakura, se dijo.

_es un alivio..._

-no comprendo del todo- dijo en cuanto encontró su voz.

-sencillo, ya te lo he dicho, no seras nada mas que el seguro de pago de un dinero que no estoy dispuesto a perder. Iras conmigo a mi casa, bajo mis reglas, y aguardarás hasta que la dueda sea pagada mientras finges ser mi esposa.

volvió a sentir que le faltaba el aire.

—¿Por qué una boda? —la interrogante salió de sus labios sin que pudiera detenerlo y los ojos dorados de el volvieron a posarse sobre ella logrando perturbarla.

—Porque no me interesan las habladurías—respondió con simpleza.

Y Sakura contuvo el impulso de responder a aquella afirmación. ¡porque si! Todos hablarían, el insensible señor Li no podía casarse, no si la unión no representaba un beneficio para el. No importaba como llegara a la casa de aquel hombre, todos murmurarían por lo bajo y la señalarían como lo que era, una simple moneda de cambio.

Sakura desvió su mirada esmeralda hasta el suelo, intentando ocultar las lágrimas que no habían dejado de deslizarse por sus mejillas ni por un segundo. Se sentía como un ratoncillo débil y tembloroso mientras escuchaba la indolencia con que hacían de su vida un juego. Retiró la molesta humedad de un manotazo violento y alzó la vista dispuesta a que por lo menos su orgullo saliera intacto en medio de toda aquella retorcida situación.

La podían manipular de la manera más baja, infringirle tanto temor que se sintiera constreñida a ceder hasta su libertad. Sin embargo, nada borraría el hecho de que ella estaba más allá de todo aquel juego egoísta. De que el había tenido que acorralarla hasta tal punto para tenerla bajo su poder.

Y, sin embargo, no la tendría…

En dos semanas quizás estaría en su casa, viviendo bajo sus reglas, y el no la tendría… porque lo único que la ataba a Syaoran Li era el asegurar el bienestar de su madre, no el dinero, no el peligro de perder la propiedad. Solo el amor y devoción que sentía hacia ella.

-bien-Sakura cortó el denso silencio que se había formado- lo haré- volvió a afirmar con enteresa, sabiendo que sus convicciones para hacerlo estaban más allá del entendimiento de aquel hombre.

-entonces, quizas lo mejor sea que me vaya, tengo algunos asuntos que resolver.

-bien, señor Li- fujitaka, quien había guardado silencio durante largo rato, no fue capaz de esconder la sonrisilla triunfal.- estaremos a la espera de lo que disponga, ha sido un gusto tratar con usted, Sakura lo acompañará hasta la puerta- el hombre extendió sus manos para despedirse pero solo obtuvo de syaoran una mirada despectiva y un asentimiento.

se quedó allí parado, observando como con toda su estampa gallarda daba media vuelta y abandonaba la estancia con sakura siguiendole timidamente a una distancia considerable . Syaoran Li continuaba pareciendole un mocoso arrogante y estupido, pero no le importaba, había logrado salir intacto de una grande

-señor Li- sakura le llamó antes de que se deslizara fuera de la casa.

syaoran detuvo su andar y dió la vuelta hasta quedar frente a la pequeña castaña, mientras la insitaba a hablar con la mirada.

-vera... hay algo que me gustaría pedirle- la voz de ella se hizo casi inaudible al final de la oración.

-si?

-es que, bueno... no me gustaría que mi madre se enterara de esto, por lo menos no de lo que es en realidad, ella no lo resistiría- syaoran observó como la chica se apretujaba las manos con nerviosismo.

la iluminación llegó a el

-y que pretendes, quieres hecerle creer que es un matrimonio real?- cuestionó, con su mirada dorada reconcentrada en ella mientras esperaba una respuesta, y sin rastro de burla o diversión en su pregunta.

sakura, sobrepasada por la intensa mirada del hombre, desvió sus ojos hasta la esquina más cercana mientra sus mejillas tomaban un intenso color rojo.

-bien- dijo el, tomando el gesto de ella como una afirmación.-toma, llamame cuando quieras que venga a hablar con ella- sakura tomó con curiosidad la pequeña tarjeta que el le tendía.

-bien, asi lo haré- dijo ella atropelladamente, no creyendo que aquel hombre cediera tan facilmente a hacer algo que no le significaba ningun beneficio. Los ojos verdes lo observaban con asombro, el mismo sentimiento que invadía al castaño en aquel momento, quien se encontró dándole a ella lo que no le había dado a nadie, consideración.

Ofuscado dió un asentimiento, y dando media vuelta se dispuso a alejarse lo antes posible de la chica sin más despedidas.

-gracias- susurró ella, consciente de que el no la escucharía, pero sintiendo la imperiosa necesidad de agradecerle, el no le agradaba, quizas nunca lo hiciera o quizas nunca llegaría a tenerle siquiera confianza. pero... el no era conocido por ser una persona considerada, y aun así accedió a no dejar que todo aquello afectara a su madre hablando con ella, así que... agraecía aquel inusual gesto humano de parte de el.

Tras encontrarse sola observando como se alejaba en su imponente camioneta, Sakura solo tuvo algo claro, le aterraba la posiblidad de enfrentarse a su padre, aquel hombre que con el paso del tiempo solo le dejaba dudas e incertidumbres sobre quien era en realidad.

Y lo peor, no quería respuestas.

Fue así como terminó refugiandose en el único lugar al que el no se acercaría, el cuarto en que descansaba su madre, postrada en una cama y respirando con ayuda de una cánula que pasaba oxigeno a sus pulmones.

Ya nada quedaba de la mujer vital que un día había sido, Nadeshiko era los estragos que la enfermedad había dejado de ella, su piel de un palido enfermizo, casi mortal, dejaban entrever sus venas. su delgadez extrema y las oscuras ojeras que se pintaban alrededor de sus ojos le daban un aspecto demacrado que solo cedía cuando cuando el cansancio de los medicamentos dejaban de ahogarla y permitía entrever sus hermosos ojos verdes. Era en aquellos momentos, en ocaciones demasiodos efimeros, que el corazon de Sakura volvía a llenarse de una sensación de calidez que solo la sonrisa de su madre provocaba en ella.

Sakura llegó hasta la cama y con delicadeza de no despertarla se acurrucó haciende un ovillo junto a ella, solo procurando sentirse un poco protegida y sobrecogida, como hacía años no se sentía. y se derrumbó, la incertidumbre de un foturo proximo le aterraba y el llanto regresó a ella esta vez con temblores, mientras estrangulaba los sollozos mordiendo la tela blanca de su vestido de verano, no supo cuanto tiempo pasó mientras se desahogaba, fueron minutos, quizas horas, pero su llanto se había reducido a suspirso entrecurtado que se escaban de sus labios sin su permiso.

Sintió una suave caricia en su melena castaña, la chica levantó su rostro con ansiendad para encontrase con los ojos verdes de su madre, tan parecidos a los de ella.

-te he despertado, lo siento, no quería molestarte- dijo mientras se arrodillaba en la cama junto a Nadeshiko que le dedica una debil y risueña sonrisa que la canula no lograba ocultar.

La mujer observó a su hija con inusitado cariño y rapidamente supo que algo no iba del todo bien con ella.

-que pasa, pequeña-su voz sonó estrangulada por el aparato que llevaba oxigeno a sus pulmones.

-tengo miedo- le susurró sakura, volviendo a recostarse y escondiendo su rostro en un costado de su madre.-tengo mucho miedo mamá.

-que te pertuba, linda?

-estoy enamorada y me pidió que me casara con el- sakura procuró no mirarla a la cara al pronunciar tremenda blasfemia.-no puedo dejarte sola, pero lo amo, lo amo demasiado- y odió pronunciar aquellas palabras, se abrazó delicadamente al cuerpo de su madre permitiendo que el llanto volviera, quizas por mentir de tal manera a su madre, o quizas porque aun no se hacía a la idéa de lo que pronto debería afrontar, pero teniendo la necesidad tremendan de sacar la tristesa que la ahogaba.

Se sintió tan desconsiderada haciendo que su madre enferma la consolara, cuando era ella quien en realidad necesitaba de cuidados. Cuando estuvo un poco más calmada, el silencio reinó en la habitación, mientras la mirada de nadeshiko se fijaba en ella como si la estudiara y logrando perturbar a Sakura cada vez más.

\- quiero conocerlo.

-el tambien quiere conocerte, mami- y tras asegurarselo, Nadeshiko había vuelto a caer rendida ante la debilidad que causaban los medicamentos.

Aquella conversacion fue la señal que sakura había estado esperando. Esa misma noche llamó al señor Li, habia temblado ante el hecho de tener que efrentarse a el nuevamente aquel día, aunque fuera a traves del telefono, la sola idea de tener que hablarle la ponía de nervios. La voz ronca de el le había informado que podría ir aquel mismo viernes, justo despues de que ella terminara sus deberes en colorida cafereria de la señora Mihara.

Y así fue, el viernes llegó con inusitada rapidez para el disgusto de sakura, a quien la idea de tener que encontrarse con aquel hombre no le era grata. Caminó lentamente por el sendero que le llevaba a casa, alargando el inminente encuentro. Sin embargo, no le pareció tan buena idea al vislumbrar la expresión enfurruñada con que el señor Li esperaba por ella.

Su corazon había corrido nervioso y había acelerado alarmantemente el paso, aun cuando sabía que era contraproducente para su torpeza. Contra todo pronostico, logró llegar en una sola pieza hasta donde el la esperaba.

-lamento la tardandanza, no quería hacerlo esperar- su voz había sonado entrecortada, más por el efecto que el causaba en ella que por la carrera en si.

\- ya estas aquí, no?

Sakura no logró captar nada por el modo en que el habia respondido, su voz estaba tan inexpresiva como siempre.

-debió haber llamado a la puerta para que mi padre le permitiera entrar a la casa.

-no estoy aquí para tratar nada que le concierna a el.

La chica se mordió el labio inferior nerviosamente, aquel comentario logró hacerla sentir culpable, se dió la vuelta intentando ocultar su estado mientras abría la cerradura, aquel hombre lograba afectarle de forma que ni siquiera conseguía entender.

-puedo ofrecerle algo de tomar-preguntó cuando ambos hubieron entrado en la pulcra casa de tonos amarillentos.

-preferiría terminar con esto lo antes posible, tengo algunos pendientes por ver.

-claro, comprendo, si me espera unos segundos, iré asegurarme de que este despierta.

y tras un asentimiento, Sakura corrió despavorida de la presencia intimidante de el. Dió un suspiro antes de entrar en la habitacion de nadeshiko, intentando encontrar fuerzas para lo que haría, la sola idea de mentirle la desgarraba.

-ya estas aqui, pequeña- la voz entrecortada de su madre rompió el sofocante silencio que se extendía en la habitacion, sus ojos tenían un brillo de felicidad como si su presencia fuera la mejor noticia que recibiría en el día.

-llegué, mami- se acercó hasta la cama y se abrazó con delicadeza al cuerpo delgado de la mujer.- el esta aquí tambien, recuerdas?, como te prometí.

-no lo hagas esperar, cariño, dile que entre, quiero conocer al hombre que amas.

Aquella declaración estrujó su corazon de forma dolorora, las lagrimas se aglomeraron en sus ojos, pero las ocultó rapidamente al disponerse a buscar al hombre que aguardaba en la sala.

Al entrar en la habitación, la imagen enfermiza de la mujer en la cama logró descolocarlo. Sin embargo, Syaoran, que era un experto en esconder sus sentimientos, reprimió cualquier expresión de su rostro que le evidenciara. Los ojos verdes, del mismo tono de los de Sakura, lo observaban con curiosidad, estudiandolo sin ningun disimulo.

\- es el, mamá, Syaoran Li- Sakura había dudado antes de tomar la inmensa mano de aquel hombre e insitarlo a acercarse al lugar en que su madre aguardaba.

-señora- saludó, inclinando su cabeza, para luego posar su mirada dorada en los ojos cansados de ella. No pudo evitar notar el gran parecido que guardaba con su hija.

-asi que es usted, el hombre que mi niña dice amar.

Sakura bajó la vista totalmente abochornada.

-el sentimiento es mutuo, señora-aseguró y para decorar su actuación, tomó la mano de la joven que todavía se matenía entrelasada a la suya y llevadola a sus labios dejó un suave beso que logró ponerla nerviosa - sakura es... especial para mi- agregó

Los ojos verde de Nadeshiko relucieron con un brillo de comprensión y una sonrisa enigmatica se dibujó en su rostro.

-lo hace, no es asi?-dijo ella descolocando a ambos jovenes.- entonces... me quedo más tranquila- añadió, con una gran sonrisa iluminando el rostro curtido por la enfermedad.

Syaoran intuyó que la mujer sabía más de lo que se permitía mostrar. Sin embargo, le dedicó un asentimiento con aquella actitud sería que le caracterizaba.

Sakura, por otro lado, sintió su corazon estrujarse de forma dolorosa en su pecho. Todo aquello le parecía muy retorcido, lo unico que le daba consuelo era saber que con aquello que hacía su madre quedaba fuera de aquella retorcida situación. Desvió sus ojos hasta el regazo de el, aquel lugar en que descansaban sus manos entrelasadas, la suya delgada parecía perderse entre la inmensa de el. El contacto la hacía sentir nerviosa y de forma disimulada retiró la suya.

Los ojos de el alejaron la atención de su madre para dedicarle una mirada interrogante, sin embargo, Sakura no mantuvo el contacto visual por mucho tiempo. Cualquier atención de el para con ella le hacían sentir una extraña sensación en la boca del estomago.

Posó sus ojos en su madre, quien no había notado el intercambio que segundos antes había compartido con aquel hobre que parecía afectarle de más de una manera, curioseaba como si de una niña se tratara y por alguna extraña razon, Syaoran Li se lo permitió deliberadamente, sin rastro de exasperación.

-mamá- interrumpió, cuando observó como el hombre revisaba disimuladammente la hora en el reloj que descansaba en su muñeca- el tiene algunos pendientes que resolver- dijo, sintiendose incapaz de pronuciar su nombre.

-ooh, disculpa querido, debes pensar que soy una parlanchina.

-nada de eso, Señora Kinomoto.

-llamame nadeshiko, despues de todo, vas a casarte con mi niña.- pidió con una sonrisa

-Nedeshiko- pronunció con seriedad y Sakura se encontró preguntadose si aquel hombre era incapaz de sonreir.

-fue un gusto conocerte, querido.

-lo mismo digo.

\- vas a cuidarla, no es asi?- había preguntado mientras lo observaba salir de su habitación. En aquella ocasión, su voz había sido un murmullo implorante y somnoliento.

El se dió la vuelta clavando su mirada en los ojos verdes.

-con mi vida, si es necesario.

y sakura no supo porque aquella afirmación logró acelerarle el pulso.

Pero de una cosa estaba segura.

El era un jugador infalible, la estrella de aquel juego macabro de manipulaciones y metiras.

No hay palabras para describir cuanto siento haber estado ausente los ultimos meses. Mi vida es algo complicada en estos momentos, por tanto, no puedo prometerles una fecha para actualizar, solo puedo asegurarles que será tan pronto como pueda.


	5. CON EL DIABLO DENTRO

**AVISO:** Card Captor Sakura no es de mi propiedad, sus personajes pertenecen a CLAMP. Yo solo los utilizo al adaptarlos a esta historia cuya autoría si me atribuyo

* * *

**TERRIBLE OBSESION**

_No era bueno, lo sabía, y ya había dejado de importarme. Era un completo egoísta y no me importa llegar a los límites con tal de obtener mi objetivo... Ella, mi terrible obsesión._

**Capitulo 4: CON EL DIABLO DENTRO**

La bandeja había caido a sus pies sin que pudiera hacer nada para detenerlo.

El estruendo había perturbado el inusual silencio que reinaba en aquella cafetería de paredes destintadas, y más de un cliente había posado sus ojos sobre ella, curiosos ante el hecho.

Su rostro enrrojeció casi al instante**.**

_Deberías pensar en dejar la luna, Sakura_, se reprendió. E intentando huir de las curiosas mirada se dispuso a recoger el desastre que manchaba espantosamente el piso. En aquel momento, agradeció el hecho de que aquella misma mañana, la Señora Mihara había mandado a retirar las alfonbras de color ocre que cubrian las maltratadas losetas. Hubiese sido imposible sacar la mancha de aquel material rugoso.

\- Esta todo bien?- preguntó Naoko, su compañera de trabajo.

\- Si, lo siento, ultimamente no se donde traigo la cabeza.

-Lo he notado,cariño, hoy has estado más distraída que nunca- con una amable sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, la joven de redondos anteojos se agachó para ayudar a Sakura.

\- no te molestes, por favor, seguro tienes mesas por anteder.

\- no digas tonterías, este lugar está practicamente desierto- le reprendió graciosamente, sin que la amable sonrisa le abandonara. Y trás un tímido asentimiento por parte de la chica, ambas jovenes se dispusieron a arreglar el desastre.

-otra vez, angel?- la voz de la Señora Mihara había cuetionado calidamente, cuando sakura y Naoko traspasaron la puerta de la cocina- es el segundo accidente del dia.

-lo lamento mucho- el rojo en su mejilla se intensificó- prometo que no volverá a suceder, solo tiene que descontar de mi pago los daños que he causado hoy- decía aceleradamente mientras tiraba en el contenedor de basura los retos de la taza que había resultado rota y con tan mala suerte que teminó haciendose un pequeño corte en el dedo indice de la mano derecha.

-ven acá, y deja de decir tonterias, mira nada más lo que te haz hecho- le reprendió con cariño la regordeta mujer, mientras tomaba su mano herida y la llevaba hasta el fregadero para desinfectarle el corte.

-lo siento- volvió a disculparse la chica a quien toda aquella situación le hacia sentir culpable.

-deja de pedir disculpas, angel ¿sabes a que me recuerda todo esto? a tu primera semana aquí en la cafetería. Creo que en mi vida había visto a una niña más torpe que tu. Tenías poblemas para cordinar la bandeja en tus manos con tu inexistente equilibrio- la mujer soltó una sueve carcajada mientras resaltaba casi con un tinte nostalgico aquel hecho.

-por favor, Azuna, no sea condesendiente, le chica acabó con la mitad de los utensilios de servicios en menos de una semana- dijo con malicia Naoko con una sonrisa traviesa dibujada en sus labios.

\- y ni hablar del accidente con la anciana Tarada y la salsa de tomate- agregó divertida la anciana mujer, soltando una carcajada ante el recuerdo que fue compartida por la chica de los anteojos.

-no es gracioso- dijo Sakura, que para aquel punto no sabía donde esconder la cabeza. Un estremecimiento le recorrió al recordar la mirada de profundo rencor que la peculiar señora le había dirigido cuando, por accidente, había practicamente derramado todo el contenido de un bote repleto de salda de tomate sobre el andamiaje de inmaculado color perla que llevaba.-nunca dejará de odiarme, pareciera que le indigna mi sola presencia.

-no te odia, niña, simplemente es algo cascarrabias. El puento es que... aprendiste. Y aunque lo haz estado haciedo muy bien, eso no significa que no volveras a tener accidentes, todos tenemos días malos, angel- la mujer envolvió el dedo con una bandita.- no se que te este molestando, pero cuando estes lista, yo estaré aqui para escucharte. Ahora, porque no vas afuera y tratas de serenarte un poco, Naoko y yo nos haremos cargo mientras tanto.

-no quiero ser una carga, puedo ayudar con lo que falta aquí en la cocina.

-no seas necia y ve. Ya te dije que este lugar está practicamente vacío. Ademas... es una orden de la jefa- dijo graciosamente Naoko, intetando que la joven sonriera.

Con un gesto de resignación, Sakura se encaninó hasta el patio trasero del descolorido local, que ironicamente, era el lugar que se mantenía en mejor estado. Observó el paisaje que la rodeaba, era algo desolador. Los cerezos que poblaban todo el jardin parecían deshacerse a causa del inminente y avanzado otoño, mientras las hojas secas se regaban a los pies de los mismos de forma descuidada.

Encontró cobijo a los pies de uno de aquellos arboles, sintiendo que aquel triste paisaje era un reflejo de su estado de animo. Suspiró con pesadez, todavía le costaba enteder como había llegado hasta aquel punto. sin embargo, no era algo con lo que quería seguir torturandose. despues de todo, eso no cambiaría el hecho de su inaplazable matrimonio con aquel hombre. Además, tenía cosas más importantes en que pensar, aun debía encontrar la menera de poder hacerse cargo de su madre sin que aquella inusual unión con el señor Li interfiriera.

El había asegurado que su vida se mantedría como hasta el momento. Así que, quizas podría contratar a una enfermera que le ayudara a cuidar a su madre mientras ella no pudiera. Tenía un buen sueldo en la cafetería y estaba más que segura de que sería suficiente para costear los servicios de una enfermera. Sin embargo, quería tener la certeza de que la estaba dejando en buenas manos.

Sakura paseó sus manos con lentitud entre las hojas que cubrían el suelo. Tomó una de entre tantas y la depositó en su regazo estudiandola de forma absorta, sin poner real atención. Por alguna extraña razon, la imagen se Syaoran Li se adueñó de su memoria.

La primara vez que lo vio había sido tres semanas más tarde después de haber entrado a trabajar en la cafetería. Su sola imagen había logrado intimidar a Sakura y su corazon había olvidado su función básica cuando notó como aquel hombre tomaba asiento en una de las mesas que le tocaba atender.

La siempre escandalosa clientela se había visto acallada ante la despotica presencia de aquel hombre elegantemente vestido, con demasiada clase como para pertenecer a aquel pueblucho sin gracia.

Era hermoso, un calificativo bastante inusual para referirse a la belleza masculina. Pero había algo en su altura de 1 metro 88 y su andar felino que hacía la atención se fueran por inercia hacia el. Su piel era blanca y su pelo una mata rebelde que se regaba libremente hacia todas direcciones. Su rostro era anguloso y varonil, Sin embargo, una vez te encontrabas con sus ojos dorados y frios intuías el peligro que el implicaba.

-Pero mira nada más quien se ha dignado a visitar a los mortales- Naoko había pronuciado aquellas palabras con rencor, logrando llamar la atención de Sakura, a quien la magnetica presencia de aquel hombre había mentenido atrapada .

-No hables así de los clientes, querida - le reprendió la señora Mihara.

-Pss, no es como si tu no pensaras igual que yo- respodió irónica.- es una suerte que no ocupara una de mis mesas. Lo siento por ti, Sakura- dijo la joven mientras se disponía a continuar su trabajo.

-No le hagas caso, angel. Como habras podido notar, no es su persona favorita. Ve a atenderle, no le gusta que le hagan esperar.

-claro...- respondió regresando la mirada hasta donde el estaba. sin embargo, su sorpresa fue grande al notar los ojos del extraño puestos sobre ella. Un temblor recorrió toda su columna vertebral.

Sakura comenzó a caminar con algo de nervios hasta la intimidante figura que aguardaba en la mesa mientras se ordenaba no dejarse afectar ante la mirada dorada que no se despegó de ella durantetodo el recorrido hasta quedar frente a el.

Intentó plantar una amable sonrisa con la que atendía a todos. Pero aquella escencia lejana y peligrosa que aquel hombre desprendía la dejó apabullada y confusa.

-Buenos Dias. ¿Ya decidió que desea ordenar?- trató de que por lo menos su voz fuera amable, pero lo que salió de ella fue un sosurro entrecortado y presuroso que le hizo sentirse como un rantocillo asustado.

Los inexpesivos ojos dorados se entrecerraron de forma peligrosa y su ceño se había fruncido exageradamente , como si esperara algo más de ella. No respondió de inmediato, el silencio se alargó de forma inquientante logrando que Sakura se sintiera aun más nerviosa de ser posible ante la atenta mirada.

-Cafe- dijo unos segundos más tarde.

-en seguida lo traigo.

Y trás pronunciar aquellas palabras la joven salió despavorida hasta refugiarse en la cocina, sin mirar para atrás ni una sola vez. Sin embargo, tuvo la sensación de que los inexpresivos ojos de aquel hombre le habían seguido celosamente cada paso hasta que ella desapareció de su vista.

Trató de tranquilisarse mientras servía en una taza el cafe que estaba en el termo. Pero no fue de gran ayuda, al regresar a la mesa para llevar lo que había ordenado, la bandeja en sus manos había temblado tanto que consiguió dejarla en un estado de angustia para nada sano. Nunca se sintió más aliviada que cuando depositó aquel endemoniado pedazo del metal sobre la mesa sin hacer un desastre.

Sin embargo, no le miró al dejar lo pedido. No quería sentirse afectada ante su presencia. Fue así que trás susurrar un timido "que lo disfrute" había salido apresuradamente, ocupadose en cualquier otra cosa para tener un pretexto. Pero aun así, logró sentir la poderosa mirada sobre ella atormentadole. Hubo un momento en que se quedó sin nada de lo que hacerse cargo y en un acto de lo más vergonzoso había corrido a la cocina donde sabía que los perturbadores ojos dorado no lograrían atormentarle.

Para cuando se sintió lo suficientemente traquila como para continuar atendiendo, el no estaba alli...

y la cafertería habia regresado a la algarabía habitual.

Al acercarse a la mesa en la que el había estado, notó sobre la misma dinero más que suficiente para pagar el sevicio y junto a este, la taza intacta y repleta del oscuro liquido que no había sido consumido.

\- Señora Mihara?- llamó la atención de la mujer mientras depositaba sobre la meseta la taza que el había utilizado.

-Si?

-Quien era aquel hombre? el qu..

\- Syaoran Li- la mujer respondió como si hubiese estado esperando la pregunta. - es alguien... complicado.

Naoko, quien en aquel preciso momento atravesaba la puerta de la amplia cocina bufó exasperadamente.

-Esta siendo benevolente con el. No es mas que un hombre arrogante con complejo de Dios.

La mujer mayor calló sin más.

-Por que preguntas, linda- cuestionó entonces.

-Es alguien perturbador.

\- Oh no querida, es peor que eso, es la persona más insufrible que conozco. No entiendo porque tiene tanto ego cuando no es más que el hijo bastardo de Hien Li, a quien sin duda le heredó el caracter- dijo Naoko con desagrado, que para aquellos momentos se había acomodado distraidamente sobre la barra.

-No deberías referirte así de las personas. Mucho menos de alguien que ya esta muerto.

-Ese hombre no era bueno y Dios sabe que el arrogante de su hijo es igual que el-aseguró la joven- siempre fue así, aun cuando ibamos al colegio. Siempre estaba apartado con su actitud distante, como si le era desagradable el hecho de tener que compartir su espacio con todos nosotros. No es de extrañar que no tenga un solo amigo en todo el pueblo.

" Ha de haber sido igual de pequeño, es el unico motivo razonable para que una madre se deshaga de un hijo de la forma en que la suya lo abandonó en brazos de su padre. Aunque no se que fue más desalmado, si eso o el hecho de que aquel hombre,Hien, le impusiera a la Señora Ieran su cuidado. Debió haber sido un golpe muy fuerte para ella el tener que hacerse cargo del hijo ilegítimo de su esposo, quien además era el recordatorio de su incapacidad para quedar embarazada. ¿ Saben? nunca entenderé como una mujer tan buena como ella teminó casada con alguien como el Señor Li.

-Esas son cosas que no debes cuestionarte, Naoko, no son de tu incumbencia- reprendió la señora Mihara.

-Oh, por favor, Azuna. Como si fuera la única a quien le cabe la duda. La vida fue demasiado dura para aquella mujer. Sabes, Sakura; las malas lenguas cuentan que murió de depresión, que se indujo la muerte ella misma, para ser exactos- susurró la ultima parte- estaba embarazada para aquel momento. Dicen que teminó por arrojarse por las escaleras, porque no quería continuar con la vida que hibía estado llevando hasta el monmento. No pudieron salvarla ni a ella, ni al bebe que esperaba.

-ya calla, niña, esas no son cosas que debas andar comentando. siempre fuiste una jovencita bastante impertinente, pero el desagrado que sientes por ese hombre va más allá.

Naoko cruzó sus brazos en una rabieta infantil.

-es una persona desagradable y puedo asegurar que no te agrada más que a mi.

-quizas... pero no es algo que ande comentando. No lo justifico, Syaoran Li puede llegar a ser un desalmado, sin embargo, no voy por la vida intentando hacer que todos se sientan igual que yo respecto a el.

Todo aquel relato logró hacer que se le helara la sangre. Era desgarrador y triste. Sin embargo, Sakura se encontró preguntandose a si misma por el niño que el había sido, aquel, que de manera implicita, Naoko había responsabilizado por aquella muerte. Sintió que se le encogía el corazon.

Tres días despues, a la misma hora, el volvió a aparecer. Sakura sintió que el aire se escapaba de sus pulmones al notar que tomaba asiento en la misma mesa que la vez anterior, con su presencia intimidante acaparando la atención de todos.

Se acercó hasta la mesa con el mismo nerviosismo de la primera vez y el volvió a pedir cafe, mientras sus ojos volvian a seguirla de forma asfixiante dejando en ella la misma necesidad de terminar refugiandose en la cocina. Sin embargo, esa vez fue diferente. Una curiosidad insana y hasta cierto punto retorcida llevó a que Sakura, escondida trás la amplia pared, observara como el, con total elegancia, llevaba la taza hasta su nariz, inspirando imperseptiblemente su contenido, para luego llevalo a sus labios y tentar el sabor.

Una mueca de desagrado se pintó en su rostro perfecto mientras dejaba la taza sobre la mesa con total indiferencia, junto con un billete para pagar lo consumido. y se marchó sin más. Al llegar a la mesa, Sakura tomó la taza con el contenido casi intacto nuevamente.

Lentamente su presencia en la cafetería se hizo más habitual, para el desagrado de Naoko, quien resoplaba molesta al verle atravesar la puerta y tomar asiento a la misma hora, en el mismo lugar.

Siempre pedía lo mismo y repetía con ademanes elegantes la misma rutina de olfatear el contenido de la taza y apenas probarlo. El nerviosismo en Sakura también se hizo habitual, a quien el corazon se le contraía dolorosamente al tenerlo de frente, y a quien un sentimiento extraño le embargaba desde que había escuchado lo relatado por Naoko.

Un día, cansada de ver como siempre dejaba sobre la mesa su pedido intacto. Sakura se acercó a el para tomar la orden que ya se sabía de memoria. Sin embargo, al llegar a la cocina no sirvió el cafe del termo que estaba previamente endulzado, sirvió algo de café recién colado en la taza y depositó en la bandeja junto con una pequeña azucarera para que endulzara a su gusto el amargo liquido. Trás llevarle lo que había pedido, Sakura corrió hasta esconderse destrás de la pared de la cocina, donde podía observarle sin miedo a ser descubierta.

El observó extrañado el cambio de rutina. Trás llevarlo a su nariz y tentar su sabor sin que aquella vez la habitual mueca de desagrado crusara su rostro. Depositó la taza nuevamente sobre la mesa y vertió dos pequeñas cucharaditas de azucar sobre la misma. Aquel dia, al partir el, la taza aguardó vacía sobre la mesa y una sonrisa satisfecha se posó en el inmaculado rostro de ella.

La castumbre se cernió sobre ellos. Una en la que las palabras escaseaban y el unico contacto real que tenían era cuando los ojos de el la seguían de forma asfixiante por todo el lugar y ella trataba de huir bajo cualquier excusa. Sin embargo, no obtuvo más que silencio y miradas celosas de todo lo que ella hacía de quien todos describian como el insufrible señor Li.

Un dia en particular el llegó más tarde de lo habituaba, justo a las 3 de la tarde, hora en que salían los chicos luego de una larga jornada en el colegio. La cafeteria estaba repleta para aquellas horas. La unica mesa desocupada era la misma en la que siempre se sentaba Li, como si el uso de la misma estuviera reservado solo para el.

La algarabía se aglomeraba en la entrada, donde algunos jovenes, luego de salir de un largo dia de estudios, se encontraban para compartir de forma desprocupada como cada tarde. Endo Terada estaba allí, con su personalidad risueña y sus reluciantes ojos azules. Un peculiar chico de personalidad coqueta, que no desaprobechaba sus oportunidades para mostrar su interes por Sakura.

-Sakura, querida, porque no vas hasta allá y les pides que bajen un poco los animos- dijo la Señora Mihara divertida.

y tras una sonrisa como respuesta, Sakura se encaminó hasta aquel lugar. Tan solo abrir la puertesilla el chico posó su atención en ella, con una sonrisa boba cubriendo su juevenil rostro de 16 años

-sakura- vociferó alegre y la chica le sonrió en respuesta.- estaba pensando... tu, yo, y una pelicula , este sabado a las 3:00

-no lo creo, eres algo joven para mi- la chica estaba divertida ante la actitud del coqueto muchacho y más de uno de los que lo acompañaban rieron ante su respuesta.- chicos- llamó la atención de todos.- porque no se calman un poquito, no quieren molestar a los clientes, ¿verdad que no?- les preguntó con una sonrisa amable.

y todos asintieron enbobados por la actitud de ella.

-La edad es solo un numero Sakura- Endo volvió a intentar llamar su atención de forma inteligente.

-Pero es importante para mi.

\- Eso dices ahora. Pero es cuestion de tiempo para que termines aceptando- eseguró el joven acercandose a ella con una sonrisa.

-claro, claro- dijo sonriendo, mientras despeinaba los rubios cabellos del chico.

-podrian quitarse del medio- sakura no notó en que momento el había llegado. Levanto la cabeza algo intimidada y le encontró obserbadola con el entrecejo frucido. Syaoran Li, frente a ella, luciendo más intemidante de lo que había lucido nunca. Solo atinó a avergozarse.

\- no piensas moverte- parecía que su enojo iba en ascenso.

-claro, l lo lamento- tartamudeó, mientras se movía a un lado.

Y no quiriendo hacerlo esperar, entró a la cafetería para tomar su orden. sin embargo, pudo jurar que había escuchado a más de uno maldecir por lo bajo al recién llegado.

-ya esta listo para ordenar?

El la observó de forma extraña, logrando poner a la chica más nerviosa de ser posible.

-lo de siempre- dijo indiferente.

y Sakura fue por el cafe recién colado con solo dos pequeñas cucharadas de azucar. Lo dejó sobre la mesa y apenas había dado un paso atrás cuando el volvió a llamarla.

-Esta demasiado dulce- dijo, dejado con enojo la taza sobre la mesa. Pero Sakura estaba segura de que ese no era el caso, había algo más que le estaba molestando.

-puedo traerle otro si así lo desea- dijo, sintiedose cada vez más nerviosa y con tan mala suerte que sus manos temblorosas derramaron el oscuro contenido sobre el mantel amarillo al chocar con la aza, provocando un chasquido exasperado por parte del ya de por si furibundo ambarino.

si seras tonta , se reprendió, no creyendo su mala suerte.

-l lo lamento, ya mismo cambio el mantel- aseguró arracando aquella tela con prisa e intetando salir lo antes posible de la visión enojada de el. Sin embargo, al darse la vuelta, sus dos pies izquierdos tuvieron la mala idea de enredarse entre ellos y la chica solo pudo cerrar lo ojos a la espera de la contundente caída que no llegó.

Las manos grandes de el le sostuvieron justo a tiempo...

-es que no puedes tener cuidado- practicamente rugió con la fuerza de la furia que habia estado conteniendo y llamando la atención de la por demás repleta cafertería. Sus ojos se veian desenfocado, y Sakura enmudeció ante aquel estallido de ira, totalmente abochornada por la atención que estaba recibiendo.

Alejó sus manos de ella como si el contacto le quemara y tirando a ciegas dinero sobre la mesa dejó el establecimiento en estado colerico y murmurando por lo bajo.

El silecio de expadía por todo el lugar y Sakura se matenía congelada en el mismo lugar en que el la había dejado. El ambiente estaba enrarecido. No fue hasta que Naoko fue por ella y la empujó hasta la cocina donde la señora Mihara aguardaba que logró salir del shock, dejando liberar un quijido que fue la apertura de un llanto convulso y distendido.

-es un cerdo, no dejes que te afecte Sakura- Naoko sonó enojada.

Pero necesitaba llorar, necesitaba llorar por como el le afectaba, necesitaba desahogarse por los meses en que su intimidante mirada le había perturbado, y sobre todo, por aquel estallido de ira que no merecía ser descargado sobre ella.

¿ El insufrible señor Li? quizas era cierto... talvez siempre estuvo allí, y no quiso verlo. Con su rostro inexpresivo y el ceño furiosamente fruncido, con su mirada dorada sobre ella intentando encontrar cosas que ella no entedía, que no quería entender, dejandola agotada e intimidada...

-no llores cariño- la señora Mihara se acercó a ella estrechandola en sus regordetes brazos.- ¿sabes, Angel? Mi madre siempre decía que los hombres hermosos llevaban el diablo dentro.

-¿por qué me dice eso?

-ya lo entenderás, pequeña. Pero debes tener presente una cosa, eres una Chica fuerte, no lo olvides, _nadie puede llevarse tu alma..._

Sakura regresó al presente...

Cogió la solitaria hoja con la que había estado jugando y la depositó en el mismo lugar en que la había encontrado.

-llevan el diablo dentro-susurró para si misma.

Sin lugar a dudas, Syaoran Li era alguien hermoso y peligroso. Pero había algo más en el, algo inabarcable y complejo.

Algo oscuro...

Sin embargo, nadie podría tomar su alma

**Muy bién, este el ultimo preambulo de la historia. En el proximo empezamos sin más**.


	6. SALVACION Y CONDENA

**AVISO: **_Card Captor Sakura no es de mi propiedad, sus personajes pertenecen a CLAMP. Yo solo los utilizo al adaptarlos a esta historia cuya autoría si me atribuyo_

**TERRIBLE OBSESION**

_No era bueno, lo sabia, y ya había dejado de importarme. Era un completo egoísta y no me importa llegar a los límites con tal de obtener mi objetivo... Ella, mi terrible obsesión._

**Capitulo 5: SALVACION Y CONDENA**

Sakura Kinomoto observó con detenimiento su reflejo en el espejo. Aquel sencillo vestido blanco estaba lejos de ser algo adecuado para casarse.

Cerró los ojos por unos instantes teniendo la absurda esperanza de que al abrirlos todo sería diferente, que no estaría allí, teniendo que asumir que debía casarse con un hombre al que no amaba para pagar las deudas de su padre; que no debía fingir que todo iba perfecto para no afectar la ya deplorable salud de su madre. sin embargo, no fue así, el gesto torturado en su rostro era muestra de ello.

Alisó la arruga inexistente de su falda y dando un suspiro se dispuso a salir de su habitación, la misma a la que no resgresaría aquella noche. Al traspasar la puerta, Nakuru, la enfermera que había contratado para que cuidara de su madre estaba allí, observandola con sus ojos opacos y profundos, portadores de lo que Sakura intuía era una historia tomentosa. Una sonrisa genuina se pintó en sus labios, sin que aquel dejo melancolico que despredía desapareciera.

-estas preciosa, Sakura- le dijo compartiendo aquella extraña empatía que desde el primer momento en que se conocieron las había unido.

Sin embargo, Sakura no se sentía bonita ese día y una sonrisa triste cubrió su rostro.

\- no te amargues- las manos calidas de la joven enfermera tomaron las de Sakura- veras que la señora Nadeshico estará bien cuidada, yo me encargaré de que nada le falte.

-se que no podría dejarla en mejores manos. Pero no puedo evitar de me duela aquí- su mano izquierda se posó a la altura de su corazon. - dejarle así, estando tan enferma, me hace sentir una mala persona.

-no seas boba, querida, tienes que saber que la estas haciendo muy feliz con tu matrimonio- pero lejos de sentirse tranquila, Sakura calló, luciendo compungida.

\- ¿ está despierta?-preguntó estonces.

-te esta esperando- respondió la joven enfermera, con una sonrisa apacible titando su melancolico rostro.

No quería despedirse. Le dolió cada paso que dió en su recorrido hasta la habitación de su madre y al atravesar la puerta del aposento, pudo setir su corazon encogerse de forma dolorosa en su pecho.

-Ven aqui, pequeña- Nadeshiko le llamó con voz ahogada desde su posición en la cama, con los brazos extendidos languidamente.

En aquellos momentos, Sakura volvio a ser una niña que daba sus primeros pasos, su caminar errado, su corazon desbocado y luego... paz, aquella que solo portaba el abrazo calido de su madre.

-Mi pequeña niña- las manos debiles de la mujer deshicieron el abrazo y tomaron con delicadeza el rostro palido de su hija. Ambas miradas se conectaron por un instante eterno, los ojos verdes y pacificos de ella contrastaron con los humedos y tristes de su hija- cuando criciste tan rapido, Sakura. Te hiciste una mujer ante mis ojos y volteé la cara seducida por la idea de que continuaras siendo mi niña.

-Soy tu niña, ma

\- Oh cariño, eres mi bebe, siempre lo serás- la madre dejó un beso sobre la tersa mejilla de la joven- lamento no poder acompañarte hoy.

-¿No estas enojada? ¿no piensas que soy una egoista por tomar esta decisión en este momento?

\- Como puedes pensar eso, Sakura. yo... realmente me siento más tranquila sabiendo que tienes a alguien que vela por ti. Dios sabe que nunca quise que mi efermedad te hiciera cargar conmigo, he visto durante tanto tiempo con impotencia como dejas a un lado tu vida para cuidar de mi. ya es hora de que continues. Es una lastima que no pueda estar contigo hoy

-papá estará acompañandome.

El semblante de la mujer se tornó triste por primera vez.- lamento eso

-oh mamá, no es tan malo, el sabrá comportarse.

eso esperaba Sakura...

En pocos minutos se vio en la vieja camioneta de su padre mientras el atardecer tintaba el cielo de un tono naranja. Fujitaka conducía en total silencio, una expresión de tranquilidad se dibujaba en sus facciones, algo que solo consiguió herirla un poco más, ya que ilusamente aun esperaba ver un poco de culpa por parte de su padre.

Si tan solo en aquel momento el le hubiese pedido disculpas, ella no habría mirado atrás para perdonarlo. Un solo signo de que el tomaba en cuenta sus sentimientos y toda la rabia que sentía se habría visto acallada por el poder de un simple "lo siento"

Pero no obtuvo ni siquiera una mirada y el dolor en su corazon se intensificó un poquito más.

Para cuando llegaron al viejo edificio en que se encontraba la oficialía civil del pueblo, lugar en que se celebraría la boda, sus manos temblaban de forma alarmate. La sensación de terror solo se intensificó al verlo a el esperando a un lado de la entrada, con un traje negro abrazando su cuerpo de forma pecaminosa, Sakura odió el hecho de ser consciente de la belleza que gozaba Syaoran Li.

Una belleza peligrosa y felina que embotonaba los sentidos de quien la observaba hasta dejarlo apabullado e incapaz. No de esas que embobaban... sino de esas que te dejaban claro lo inalcanzable que hombres como esos eran. El encanto de Syaoran Li radicaba en su propia consciencia de su imponente actractivo y de cuan desconsertante resultaba su personalidad.

Su andar fue elegante al avanzar hasta donde Fujitaka había estacionado el vehiculo, sus largar piernas lograron llevarlo en un parpadeo hasta situarlo junto a la puerta del copiloto donde ella aun aguardaba dentro. La sola cercanía logró inducír a Sakura en un insano estado de nervios que empeoró al ver como el, en un despliegue de su natural encanto, le abría la puerta y extendía una mano para ayudarle a salir.

Dudó antes de tomarla.

Pero para cuando ambos hicieron contacto un violento estremecimiento la recorrió por completo. En un acto de reflejo intentó retirar su mano de la electrizate unión que mantenían. El no lo permitió... su agarre se refirmó alrededor de la pequeña y delicada mano de ella haciendo que su respiración se tornara entrecortada. Los ojos verdes de Sakura viajaron hasta los de él, intentando encontrar respuestas que el no daría con palabras, pero eso solo lo hizo un poco peor.

El le devolvía la mirada de la manera en que solo el podía hacerlo. Los ojos dorado la observaban de aquella forma reconcentrada y asfixiante que lograba hacer sentir a la castaña como si estuviera en medio del más dificil de los examenes.

-lamento la tardanza- la voz de su padre interrumpió el intercambio de miradas y Sakura aprovechó la distracción para quitar su mano de aquel íntimo enlace que había nublado sus sentidos hasta dejarla incapaz de seguir el hilo de lo que su padre y Li hablaban.

Minutos despues caminaba tras los dos por los estrechos pasillos del viejo edificio, sin saber a ciencia cierta a donde la llevarían sus pasos. Se detuvieron en la recepción del lugar donde dos personas más aguardaban. Un hombre alto y con bigote que pese a saber que trabajaba para Li, no le conocía el nombre. y junto a el, Chiharu Mihara, quien no intentaba ocultar la sorpresa de verla allí.

Se obligó a si misma a no mirarle. Quizas así dejase de sertirse abochonada ante los insistentes ojos de la chica que siempre había sido gentil con ella.

No fue una ceremonia romantica. Entre las firmas de los testigos y las palabras vacías del oficial, un hombre bajito y regordete con la mala intención respladeciendo en toda la expresión de su rostro, Sakura tuvo la sensación de que el ambiente que los rodeaba rayaba lo desagradable.

sin embargo, podía empeorar...

-los declaro marido y mujer... puede besar a la novia- pronunció con un retintin burlon y una sonrisa falsa , obligado a la chica a cerrar los ojos con pesadez consciente de que ya todo estaba hecho. Ni siquiera estaba segura de que fuera algo que se hiciera en una boda civil. pero la sola idea de que Li la besara logró hacer que su respiración se cortara.

Su corazon empezó a correr alocadamente al notar como el en toda su imponente estatura se giraba en su direción inclinando su rostro a hasta la altura de suyo y le tomaba de la cintura para acercarle a su cuerpo. Se sentia a punto de desfallecer, aterrorizada ante la idea de que Li uniera sus labios con lo suyos. sus ojos se cerraron con violencia ante la inminete unión que nunca llegó

Apenas un roce en su mejilla le obligó a abrir sus ojos sorprendida. Sus labios allí quemando la piel que apenas y había tocado. y por alguna extraña razon solo consiguió que su corazon corriera aun más rapido. No la miró al separarse. sin embardo, no le pasó desapercibido su tensa postura y la foma en que su mano derecha se hacía un puño.

A un lado en aquella oficina, la sonrisa burlona del oficial resplandecía descaradamente. a la mañana todo el pueblo conocería la conmica noticia. El insufrible señor Li casado con aquel tembloroso pajarillo.

Para cuando todo aquel circo hubo finalizado, Sakura no podía sentirse más abochornada. Era como si el más mínimo rastro de voluntad había sido extraido de su ser y solo le quedara la certeza de ser una muñeca rota y sin ningún valor. Aun temblaba amedretada por la asfixiante cercanía de Li y la forma en que había conseguido reducir sus sentidos a cero. sin embargo, eso no fue suficiente para que dejara de ser dolorosamente conciente del poco aprecio que Fujitaka sentía hacia ella.

-supongo que aquí nos separamos- fue la única frase que le regaló cuando se encontraron fuera de aquella oficina. Sin ningún gesto de cariño , sin dramatismo, sin la más mínima señal de que tal vez, en su interior, se arrepentía de condenarla de aquella manera. su corazon se estrujó dolorosamente y sofocado el tremulo sollozo que pugnaba por escaparse de sus labios se abligó a asentirle para alejarse del hombre que lograba herirla de todas las manera posibles.

No permitió que las lagrimas se escaparan de sus ojos, sino hasta que estuvo refugiada dentro del vehiculo de Li, donde su orgullo cayó hasta el piso mientras lloraba todo el camino hasta la gran casona de tintes barrocos a las afueras del pueblo, agradeció el hecho de que el hombre de bigote estuviera presente, no le apetecía quedarse a solas con Li. Pero más agradeció que ambos hombres ignoraran deliberadamente su penoso espectaculo.

Pudo haber sido peor, se dijo intentando reconfortarse. Había sido un alivio que Chiharu Mihara hubiese tomado un camino diferente. Era mejor ser ignorada en aquel momento, no creía poder soportar los ojos curiosos de ella observandola con lastima. ya se sentía lo suficientemente ridícula y desdichada.

-llegamos- habló Li, indicandole algo que tenía más que claro.

Sakura centró su atención en la casa frente a ella. No era la primera vez que la veía. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de sentirse intimidada ante la opulencia de aquella monstruosidad de tres niveles.

_oooh si, Li y su capacidad para hacerle saber a todos lo inferiores que eran comparado con el..._

-Wey, haz que lleven las maletas de Sakura hasta la habitación-ordenó al silecionso hombre de bigote, quien apenas había asentido antes de desaparecer.

La casa por dentro era hermosa y suntuosa. Sin embargo, había algo en la decoración que confabulaba para pareciera un hogar, aun con toda aquella atmosfera frívola que se respiraba.

Era chocante la sensación de estar ahí. Pensó en Li, quien esperaba pacientemente que terminara de ver con ojos curiosos a su alrededor, debía ser asfixiante el sentimiento de soledad al vivir solo en un lugar como ese. Pero desechó la absurda idea, hombres como Li parecian estar por encima de necesitar la compañía de alguien para sentirse convalidados.

-sigueme- le ordenó mientras comenzaba a caminar y Sakura dudó antes de emprender el paso apresuradamente tras el.

La llevó hasta el segundo piso, la chica tuvo la impresión de que mientras más se adentraba a la casa más hermosa se tornaba. Se sentía nerviosa, pero no era de extrañarse, porque no podía ser diferente estado en presencia de Li, no podía dejar de sentir desconfiaza por la intenciones de aquel hombre.

No hubieron palabras. Se detuvo frente a una de las tantas habitaciones y abrió la puerta mientras posaba sus ojos dorados en el rostro de ella, como si la evaluara. Hizo un ademan con la mano, insitadole silenciosamente a que observara lo que adentro había y consiguiendo que ella avenzara timidamente y con algo de desconfianza.

Sus ojos se ampliaron en sorpresa y un quejido brotó de sus labios como si la fortaleza que se había obligado a mantener todo el día hubiese sido fracturada. Allí, frente a sus ojos, estaba su madre luciendo terriblemente exhausta y con una sonrisa tierna cubriendo sus palidos labios.

Sus pasos fueron temblorosos al intetar llegar junto a la cama. En su interior, le aterraba la posibilidad de que al llegar junto a ella todo desapareciera y de que su presencia solo fuera producto de su necesidad por no sentirse tan a la deriva.

-pequeña Sakura- le llamó, agrandando su sonrisa.

y todo fue calidez dentro de la chica...

-mamá- dijo tomando una de sus manos.- no entiendo, yo... ¿como es que estas aquí?

-tu esposo quería sorprenderte, linda.

Su rostro se cobrió de sorpresa ante aquella afirmación. sus ojos viajaron hasta la puerta intentado dar con Li, intentado enteder que era lo que pasaba . Sin embargo... el ya no estaba allí.

\- se fue en cuanto entraste a la habitación- dijo Nakuru, quien había notado como la chica había girado su cabeza en busca de aquel hombre.

-oooh, entiendo...- volvió a posar sus ojos sobre Nadeshico sientiendose totalmente reconfortada ante el hecho de poder tenerla allí con ella.

-estuviste llorando- la mujer paso un dedo por el rastro que las lagrimas habían dejado en las mejillas de su hija.

-yo... simplemete te extrañé- susurró, agitando los hombros y sonriendole radiantemente a su madre.- pero ya todo esta bien, estas aquí.

Hablaron distendidamente hasta que el agotamiento del día fundió a la mujer en un profundo estado de sueño. Nakuru le ayudó a acomodar a Nadeshiko en la cama de modo tal que su cuerpo no se resintiera al amanecer.

-no puedo creer que esten aquí- susurró Sakura, terminado de arroparla.

la joven enfermera sonrió.

-debo confezar que fue toda una proeza la que tuvo que pasar el señor Li para convencerla- dijo confidente.

-aah si?

-debiste haberla visto. Estaba completamente negada a intererir en la vida de unos recién casados, sus palabra no las mias- le contó divertida.-pero toda sus defensas cayeron cuando el le aseguró que no estarías traquila si no la tenías cerca. La señora Nadeshiko no se veía muy contenta por haber sido covencida.

-siempre ha sido muy terca- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

-pero dudo que eso sea suficiente como para negarle algo a ese esposo tuyo.

-¿por que lo dices?

-su determinación es bastante abrumadora, si a eso le sumas esa aura intimidante que destila... Es facil enteder que es uno de esos hombres a los que nada se le niega. ¿ sabes? me llevé un susto de muerte cuando atendí la puerta y me encontré con el imperando a diestras y sinietras su deseo de hablar con la señora nadeshiko. Tenía la determinación brillado en todo su rotro, supe que no se iría hasta lograr su cometido. No es de extrañar que solo haya tenido que posar sus ojos en mi para que yo accediara... yo no sería la traba para su voluntad. Además, sabía que nada podia hacerte más feliz que tener a tu madre cerca.

Sakura calló sin saber que contestar a eso, hecho que no pasó desapercibido para la enfermera.

En ese momento, Nakuru recordó como su rostro había palidecido al enterarse que aquel hombre de tormentoso caracter sería la persona con que se casaría la delicada castaña, en su interior, imploró porque el cielo le concediera paciencia a la joven... algo le decía que Sakura iba a necesitarla.

Dos toques en la puerta interrumpieron el extraño silencio que se formó repentinamente. La puerta se abrió lentamente y por la misma se asomó Wey, el hombre del bigote.

-el señor Li la espera para que cenen juntos- y por alguna razon aquellas simples palabras consiguieron que la tension regresara a su cuerpo.

Llegó hasta el inmeso comedor de la casa guiada por el silencioso y taciturno mayordomo. El lugar era iluminado por un elegante candelabro que colgaba delicadamente del techo. A un extremo de mesa, estaba Li, sentado ceremoniosamente, tal cual rey de todo el lugar. Como siempre pasaba cuando estaba en su presencia, Sakura tuvo la sensación de que su simpleza desentonaba estruendosamente con todo lo que allí se encontraba.

Los ojos dorados de el parecieron encontrala y dando un respingón la chica se apresuró a llegar hasta su lado por miedo a impacientarle. Un silencio incomodo y denso se cernió sobre ellos cuando Sakura tomó asiento en la silla a la derecha de el, en un intento casi desesperado de deshacer la claustrofobica sensación, se dispuso a hablar.

-yo... no tengo como agradecerle por traer a mi madre hasta aquí. Realmente me deja más tranquila teniendola cerca.

-no tienes que darme las gracias- y pese a su actitud siempre imperturbable, los ojos de Li se desviaron hasta el extremo contrario a ella al responder.

Sakura se sorprendió ante aquel inusual rasgo de timidez de el, como si le incomodara el hecho de que resaltara aquel gesto que había tenido con ella. Los ojos del hombre frente a ella fueron esquivos hasta que la cena de aquella noche fue puesta sobre la mesa, cuando pudo centrar su atención en el plato frente a el. El incomodo silencio había vuelto a tomar protagonismo.

El ambiente que reinaba en aquella cena era francamente penoso; entre la serenidad imperturbable de el, que parecía ignorar adrede el cargado entorno, y la tensión de ella, que parecía cohibirse hasta de respirar por miedo a la posible reacción de un hombre que para ella era impredesible.

-quizas deberías dejar de tratarme de usted- Sakura se sorprendió de que el tomara la iniciatiba de cortar la incomdidad del momento.- nadie creera que eres mi esposa si continuas refiriendote a mi con tanto respeto.

-así lo haré- le aseguró sumisamente, y maldijo el hecho de no poder agregar nada más mientras observaba como los ojos dorados volvían a posarse sobre ella con un extraño matiz en ellos, como si esperara algo...

-la señora Nadeshiko, ¿está bien?, se veía bastante debil cuando llegamos- Sakura no trató de esconder la sorpresa al notar como el parecía esforzarse en sacar un tema de conversación.

-ooh, es nomal, su enfermedad hace que se agote con mucha facilidad, solo necesita descasar y estará mejor.

\- ¿que es lo que tiene?

-hace tres años le diagnoticaron una efermedad cardiaca que afecta las válvulas de su corazon. En un principio solo le causaba fatiga y algunos dolores. Sin embargo, es una enfermedad degenerativa, así que empeoró cuando llegamos a tomoeda, aquí... no hay recursos para tratar una enfermedad como la de mi madre.

-entonces... no la ha visto un medico desde que llegaron?- los ojos de Li eran serios mientras esperaba una respuesta, como si realmente le interesara.

-no, no realmente. El doctor Tarada ha estado tratandola, sin embargo...

-no es mucho lo que puede hacer un medico general-dijo el, llegando por si mismo al meollo del asunto.

Sakura asintió dandole la razon.

-no es mucho lo que se puede hacer en un pueblo como este- agregó, perdiendose en sus recuerdos. Todavía le era dificil aceptar como su madre iba cada día más perdiendo su salud.

-yo...- la voz de el volvió a sacarla de su mutismo, y Sakura tuvo la sensación de que se le estaba haciendo constumbre mientras posaba su atención en el, que había regresado a aquella actitud segura de si mismo que no había tenido en un principio-tengo un amigo en tokio que es cardiologo, podría hacerle venir hasta acá para que examine a tu madre.

la sorpresa volvio a cubrir los expresivos ojos verdes.

-n no podría pedirle que hieciera algo como eso- dijo enrojeciendo, pese a que era una oferta bastante tentadora.

-no me estas pidiendo nada, yo mismo me he ofrecido. No creo que Touya tenga ningún inconveniente en venir si así se lo pido-respondió, en un tono que no admitía discución y temiendo perder la extraña mesura que ambos estaban compartiedo agregó de forma conciliadora - pensé que habiamos quedado en que dejarías de tratarme con tanto deferimiento.

Ella enrojeció una vez más asintiendo- es un poco dificil dejar las costumbres- dijo en voz baja, sin embargo, supo que el la había escuchado por como asintió.

No volvieron a compartir palabras en lo que quedó de la cena. No obstante a eso, nada quedaba de la incomodidad inicial que habían compartido en un principio. El silecio se expandía de forma relajada, como si completara el mutismo que causaba el simplemente dedicarse a comer.

En ese momento, la chica penso que quizas y solo quizas, el convivir con aquel hombre no sería tan malo como había pensado.

-ha sido un día largo, lo mejor será que vayamos a descansar- dijo unos minutos despues de que los platos vacios habían sido retirados de la mesa.- Sígueme- imperó, mientras se ponía de pie, y un estremesimiento la recorrió por completo. Un repentino nerviosismos e adueñó de su ser. Miles de interrogantes se aglomeraron en su cabeza de forma tortuosa cuando se dispuso a seguirlo motivada por simple inercia.

El detuvo sus pasos de forma repentina y ella a duras penas logró detenerse sin verse frenada por la amplia espalda de el, y encontradose demasiado cerca como para sentirse comoda, se obligó a si misma a alargar la distancia dando un paso atrás, odiando lo insignificante que le hacía sentir la estatura de aquel hombre.

-Es aquí- los movimientos de el fueron lentos al abrir la amplia puerta de caoba, haciendo crecer la expectación en la chica. Sin embargo, su nerviosismo se vió acallado por la maravillosa escena frente a ella. Con el mismo buen gusto del que gozaba el docorado de la casa, las paredes del lugar estaban pintadas del blando más puro que había visto en toda su vida. Los muebles, igualmente blancos, ubicados estrategicamente de forma armoniosa provocando que la habitación tomara un aspecto casi etereo . sus ojos se quedaron prendados a los amplios ventanales que daban una vista perfecta a los terreno que rodeaban la casa, Sakura, que siempre había sentido cierta fascinación por los paisajes, se encontró a si misma deseando poder gozar de la visión perfecta del cielo estrellado que se destacaba en aquella oscura noche.

Por instante todo desapareció. El y su presencia poderosa no estaban allí haciendole sentir cohibida y temerosa. Solo era ella avanzando a aquel cuarto de ensueños, totalmente hechizada y sintiendose invasora en aquel inmaculado lugar.

-Parece que te gusta - para cuando la voz de Li la sacó de su ensoñación de forma abrupta, sus pasos la habían llevado hasta dejarla junto a la amplia cama que se posaba justo en medio del aposento.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron. Volvió a ser consciente de que no se encontraba sola en aquel lugar y se limitó a asentirle como única respuesta. sus ojos vijaron hasta donde el se encontraba recostado desenfadadamente en el marco de la puerta. La respiración se le cortó al ver como la penetrante mirada dorada se había oscurecido mientras se centraba en ella.

-¿compartiremos habitación?- preguntó a bocajarro, sin ningun tipo antelación y con la tensión que sentía transparentandose en cada silaba pronunciada.

Y lo vió... el momento justo en que el rostro de Syaoran Li volvía a ser la mascara inexpresiva que siempre mostraba. Nada quedaba de la serenidad que habían compartido durante la cena. sus ojos se tornaron a un más oscuros y la chica tuvo la extraña sensación de haberlo herido.

-¿tan desagradable te resultaría que así fuera, Sakura?- sus pasos fueron lentos y calculados al avanzar hasta ella.

-yo... n no he dicho eso- tartamudeó ante la inminente proximidad de el.

-quizas no con palabras, pero tu expresivo rostro lo grita desesperadamente- para aquellos momentos los separaba apenas unos escasos centímentros. El se inclinó hasta hacer que ambos rostros estuvieran a la par.- la palidez de tu cara no miente, la manera en que muerdes furiosamente tu labio inferior...- los ojos de el se cetraron en el lugrar resaltado, como intentando mostrar aquel punto. sin embargo, lo peor no fue que le diera la impresión de en cuanquier momento el haría inexistente la distancia y se adueñaría de su boca; _lo peor fue que, casi en un acto instintivo sus ojos verdes viajaron hasta _los carnosos labios de el como si realmente esperara que así lo hiciera...

-¿tan desagradable sería, Sakura?- volvió a preguntar. Y pese al tono bajo de su voz, aquellas palabras habían sonado totalmente amenazante.

No tenía escapatoria. En algun punto ella había terminado apresada entre la cama y la presencia felina de el. Sus ojos se cerraron en rendición.- ¿ que espera con esto, señor Li; que espera acercandose a mi de esta manera?

-espero respuestas- dijo el mientras se alejaba un paso , como si ella le hubiese mostrado con sus palabras lo inadecuado que era la cercanía que el había impuesto.

-da la impresión de que esperara más que eso.

Sin embargo, se arrepintió de haber pronunciado aquellas palabras tan pronto como se deslizaron por su boca.

-¿y que si así fuera?-

-n no puede obligarme a nada-susurró aterrada y sin convicción alguna. No lo conocía, pero que debía esperar de un hombre que había manipulado las circunstancias hasta practicamente obligarla a casarse con el... aun cuando ayudaba a su madre del modo en que lo hacía. aun cuando se había comportado de forma tan atenta minutos atrás.

No obstante, aquella afirmación solo reafirmó la mirada de animal herido y rabioso en pleno acto de autoproteccion.

-No Sakura, no estoy en necesidad de obligar a nadie para obtener algo de sexo- la chica enrojeció ante las crudas palabras y reconocer la inocencia en aquel gesto solo provocó que el enojo de el fuera en aumento.-puedes respirar traquila, esta habitación es solo para ti. Pero de algo debes estar segura, cuado llegue a entrar a esa cama será porque así tu me lo has pedido- y luego se fue sin mirar atrás dejandola temblorosa e inestable, con la imagen de el repitiendo aquella sentencia, como si tuviera la certeza de que ella terminaría rogando por que ambos compartieran el lecho...

**¿Alguién puede entender a Syaoran? El todavia es un enigma para mi... la facilidad con la que pasa de angel a diablo es perturbadora e incongruente. ¿puede subsistir en alguién esa dualidad de personalidades?**

**Quizas en el siguiente capítulo podamos entenderle un poco mejor...**

**y que me dicen de Sakura, se ha mostrado demasiado sumisa hasta el momento...**


End file.
